With Treasure and Mission
by MaidenRiri416
Summary: Nothing to say. Meeting them in a mission while finding treasure.


**A/N: This is my oh-so-ever first crossover fanfiction. I was planning to make it to three, with Gintama but I'm still planning. Anyway, Hope you like it and if they are out of character, do tell me~ Thank you.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail and One Piece.**

* * *

Team Natsu (Lucy, Happy, Erza, Gray, Wendy and Charle) with the unexpected guest, Laxus Dreyar (who happens to be bored) have a job and that job is to catch some bandits specifically a black magician who make explosion.

They already caught some bad guys but the certain black magician can't be found.

"Tch. That old geezer really likes to play hide and seek." Gray smirked.

"We should split up to find him easier." Erza said with her usual bossy tone.

Before everyone could agree, a loud explosion hit them hard and because they are powerful wizards, they were safe. Unfortunately, they couldn't see anything aside from the big smoke. When the smoke were out,

"Is everyone alright?" Erza asked shouting.

Another explosion hit them and this time, they got separated with each other.

…

Meanwhile, the famous Mugiwara crew with the infamous surgeon of death entered a forest. Franky got left behind and so the crew wondered in the forest to find supply for them. Trafalgar immediately bid his good bye.

"We should get enough supply here." Nami stated looking at the surroundings.

"Shishishi. I'm sure there's a lot of good meat here, I've never been into this kind of forest." Luffy exclaimed while drooling.

After giving her crewmates their destined work, she smiled happily "Take care minna-

Luffy just pulled her to dodge the explosion. Maybe out of character but the crew hid behind the bushes when they saw shadows in the smoke.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttt?! Why on earth is there a big chicken following us here?!" Lucy screamed loudly as she and Laxus run down the cliff.

Laxus sweat-dropped.

Behind the bushes, all of their eyes widen in shock, well except Sanji whose eyes turned into heart-shaped once he saw Lucy, and Zoro with little wide eyes (Idk How'd that happen.) and a drooling Luffy.

"Blondie, move aside." Lucy followed Laxus' order and what happened next was a big outburst coming from the thunder/ lightning dragon slayer. The big chicken just got fried. (And Luffy kept on drooling) while the crew's eyes widen in shock again to see such thing coming from the blonde dude.

The two stopped running and panted heavily, Laxus sat in front of Lucy. Just when they about to speak, another big creature showed up again in the backside of Laxus. In a swift movement, Lucy was on top of the creature doing some moves with her Fleuve d' etoiles. She dropped on the ground before the big creature lay down defeated. (And Luffy kept on drooling) The crew can't believe what they just saw.

"Geez, should have said earlier that there's still more, Blondie" Laxus massages his shoulder which Lucy just stepped on.

She just stepped on Laxus shoulder to get rid of the monster.

"Sorry." Lucy apologized before they heard a sound of ruffling behind the bushes. They both turned and Laxus pulled Lucy near him a bit.

"Hey the two of you! Be my Nakama!" the crew's jaw dropped except Robin. The two wizards looked kind of surprised and confused.

"Nakama?" Lucy asked in a sweet tone.

"That was so cool~ Hey, what's that thing you just did?!" Luffy exclaimed with dazzling eyes.

Silence~

"My name is Lucy, and this is Laxus." Lucy smiled at the crew (and yeah Sanji kept on staring at her with heart-shaped eyes.) and point at Laxus

"Yo." He said in a bored tone.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy gave them his usual grin.

"I'm Nami." The orange-haired woman smiled at Lucy and she smiled back.

"And that guy staring at you with weirdness is Sanji-kun." Lucy sweat-dropped looking at Sanji.

"And this is Robin." A sweet smiled escaped from the black-haired maiden. Lucy smiled back.

"My name is the great sea warrior Usopp!" A long nose gave Lucy a usual wink.

"Miss Lucy, can I see your hand?" Chopper asked Lucy without further ado because the doctor noticed that there's something wrong with her hand and he thinks she just break her own bones.

Lucy's jaw dropped, "A talking raccoon?!"

Nami giggled, "He's chopper, our doctor. He's a reindeer." Lucy shot her mouth.

"I'm not a raccoon!" Chopper hid angrily behind a tree and he hiding happens to be wrong again.

"Ah, I think he's hiding is wrong, Nami-san." Lucy said.

"Just let it be."

Just when Laxus thought that these people couldn't get any weirder, he stared at the skeleton and Brook doesn't know if he's going to introduce his self or just play his part so the mage doesn't know that he can talk. Brook sweat-dropped.

"A-Anou…" He mutter, couldn't get enough word 'cause Laxus was staring at him. Scary.

Laxus' eyes blinked once. Twice. "It spoke."

"My name is Brook, Nice to meet you." Lucy's jaw dropped again (Thank god, she can re-fix it.)

"The skeleton just talked!"

"Sorry miss, but can I see your underwear?" Brook asked politely to Lucy and Lucy got away from him with scared face.

"Kyaaaaah! Stay away from me!"

Luffy laughed while eating the meat from the chicken Laxus' just beaten. And on his back was Sanji cooking and Usopp eating with them. Chopper healed Lucy's broken wrist, she gave her thanks to Chopper and chopper got his usual self when he was being complimented.

"Wait a minute… where the hell is Zoro?!" Nami shout loudly with her big mouth.

"He was just here a while ago…" Usopp wondered while eating. "Nami, where's that Traffy-guy?"

"I don't know, he said he'll roam around. Maybe he's taking his time-

"I GOT YOU! BAAAAAAAASSSSSSTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRD!" Natsu screamed loudly as he punched the guy they were searching for with his fire dragon's fist. Luckily, he and the guy he just punched from the sky landed on the crew whose with Lucy and Laxus. This time, when Luffy notice the fire, it remind him of his beloved brother, Ace. All jaw dropped.

"Naaaatttsssssu?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"We got him, Luce!" Natsu grinned at the blonde celestial mage and Lucy smiled back. Happy and Natsu were too busy tying the black magician for they only noticed a man with an 'x' sign standing in front of Natsu with his hat covering his eyes.

"Oy." Luffy spoke and Natsu stared at him seriously.

"Want to be my Nakama?" Monkey grinned at him with glittering eyes. And the crew with Lucy now, just dropped their jaws again.

* * *

**A/N: So much for jaw dropping and eye widening. ~ So, that is the first chapter. Actually I was going to make Lucy physically a kid again but it's too tiring. Haha LOL. Anyway, for those who like the K-pop EXO, I'm trying to make a love story about them. So please support me~ **

**Thank you for reading this silly fan fiction and oh, please do review. It makes me more hardworking, Hahaha. Ja ne~**


End file.
